


backstage reunion

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [31]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, Snowballing, Threesome - F/F/M, double blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Makoto finds his first crush while out on a date with Asahina.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Maizono Sayaka, Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Series: dr: 1 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	backstage reunion

“Your server will be right with you,” the host said as she brought Makoto and Asahina to their table and sat them. She handed them one menu each and nodded at them. “I hope you enjoy the in-house entertainment tonight!”

As she walked away, Makoto looked at his girlfriend and date for the night across the table. “Wow, we get dinner and a show? Not bad.”

Hina nodded with a smile. “Especially since this isn’t even a special occasion or anything!”

After they ordered their drinks, Makoto caught Hina staring at him with a dreamy smile. “Hina? You alright?” He asked.

“Oh, I’m just fine,” she hummed happily. “I’m just looking at you. You got dressed up so nice tonight, Makoto!”

Makoto tugged at his nice collar and smiled awkwardly, feeling a blush creep across his face. “Thanks. I tried.”

Anything else he had to say got caught in his throat when Hina continued, saying, “I just can’t wait to get you home and take it off of you, though.”

He tried to stutter out a response, but that was when their drinks arrived and they ordered their food for the night.

Shortly after they began eating, it was time for the show. The voice over the restaurant’s PA system introduced the very special performer for the night, and hearing the name caused Makoto to freeze, eyes going wide. Hina noticed this, but didn’t have time to ask before the curtains on the stage opened to reveal the pop sensation Sayaka Maizono. The blue-haired starlet walked out on stage and wasted no time in starting to sing and dance, her long blue hair flying every which way as she did.

“Oh, I think I’ve heard of her,” Hina said as she watched the performance.

Makoto watched in awe, trying to make it look like he wasn’t getting transported back in time. “Um. I know her,” he said, hoping Hina wouldn’t hear him over the music.

“What?” Hina spun around in her chair and looked at him with wide eyes. “You’re telling me you know an up-and-coming pop idol?”

Makoto could feel himself blush as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. “We went to high school together,” he explained. “I...might have had a crush on her at one point.”

“Oh really?” Hina put on a smirk and looked at Sayaka again. “We’re watching your first love dance and sing for us, huh?”

They turned their attention to the stage, where Sayaka was still singing her heart out. Makoto was entranced as he watched her body move. The frilly, light blue outfit she had hugged her modest curves on her top half and the matching skirt poofed out to hide a lot of her bottom half, save for her legs, which here hugged tightly by dark blue thigh-highs.

It was quite a sight to behold, and apparently Hina thought so too. She turned around and said, “I can definitely see what you saw in her, Makoto. She’s kinda sexy, actually...”

“Wh-what?” Makoto could feel his blush coming back full force.

Hina shrugged. “All I’m saying is that I’d sleep with her.”

“You’re horny tonight,” Makoto commented.

“I can’t help it,” Hina whined. “It’s been a while since the last time we had sex, and I...well, I’ll save the dirty talk for later.”

For the rest of the performance after that, Makoto couldn’t help his thoughts venturing into more naughty territory. Now that Hina had brought it up, he was having trouble tearing his eyes away from her figure. As she danced, her hips swayed sensually, and each time she bounced, her breasts—though not nearly as big as Hina’s—would follow suit and her skirt would lift just enough to tease her audience. Nobody could get a glance up her skirt, but it was just tantalizing enough that Makoto didn’t stop trying.

When her performance ended, she bowed and thanked the crowd before disappearing backstage. As soon as she was gone, Makoto rose to his feet. “I have to see her,” he said.

Hina looked at him, confused. “What?”

Makoto shook his head. “I don’t know what it is, but something tells me I need to go see her. It’s a gut feeling I have. Maybe...I can get some closure? Or reconnect with an old friend?”

He was getting frustrated having to try and explain this urge, but Hina seemed to understand. “I getcha,” she said as she also rose to her feet. “I’ll go with you.”

“You will?”

“Of course! After all, I have to make sure she doesn’t seduce you or something.” As they started walking, she added, “and if she does, I want to be there so she can seduce me, too...”

Makoto and Hina went backstage, somehow managing to luck out and sneak around the paltry amount of security guards. When they arrived at a door with a star on it, with Sayaka’s name hastily written in marker on it, Makoto took a deep breath. He could feel anticipation rising in his chest as he reached out and knocked on the door…

A moment passed where nothing happened, but they could faintly hear rustling on the other side. Makoto was about to give up and lead Hina back to the table when the door opened, revealing a slightly frazzled looking Sayaka. “Hello?” She asked, looking confused that she didn’t recognize either of the people at her door.

“S-sorry to interrupt, Sayaka,” Makoto said. “But I, um, wanted to come back and see you. Do you remember me?”

Sayak narrowed her eyes at him, but just as she was about to say something, her eyes went wide and she gasped. “Makoto Naegi? From high school?”

Makoto nodded with a smile. “Yeah! I recognized you while you were on stage and I just had to come back and say hello.”

“How dd you guys get back here without getting caught?” Sayaka asked, looking around for any security guards. “You know what, don’t tell me. Just get in here so we can catch up in private.”

Makoto and Hina walked into the well-lit backstage dressing room, looking around at the extensive wardrobe Sayaka had with her. At the moment, she was in the same skirt as earlier, but her top had changed to a white, ill-fitting tanktop. “Please excuse how I’m dressed,” she said. “I was just changing out of my performance outfit when you knocked, so I had to throw on a shirt real quick.”

Makoto couldn’t help but notice that Sayaka hadn’t put a bra on, so her nipples were slightly poking out of the shirt in the colder room, and the shirt didn’t even go down far enough to cover her belly button, but he tried to keep his eyes away out of respect as they caught up.

After some time of talking about where they went after school, Sayaka changed the subject, shifting her attention to Hina. “And you’re Makoto’s girlfriend?”

“Yup!” Hina nodded with a smile. “Aoi Asahina. But you can just call me Hina.”

Sayaka smiled sweetly. “Man, you sure know how to pick them Makoto.”

“What?”

Instead of explaining, Sayaka continued. “Tell me Hina, does Makoto treat you well?”

Hina seemed slightly confused as well. “Uh, yeah, of course he does.”

Sayaka shook her head. “No, I mean...how do I put this...”

“How’s your sex life?”

Makoto gasped and Hina put a hand to her chest, blushing slightly. “Um, well...he treats me pretty well, I’d say.”

“Good!” Sayaka bounced in place a little, causing her tank top to come up just slightly… “You’re just so pretty, I wouldn’t be able to just stand by if I heard he wasn’t treating you like the queen you are where it matters.”

Makoto cleared his throat. “Ahem, I, um...”

Sayaka looked to him, face getting red. “Oops, sorry. See, when I perform, I kind of get a little...I dunno, sometimes my thoughts start to wander and I’ll get a little horny...”

Now that the door was open to talking about that, Hina had something to say. “That makes sense. You were definitely having that kind of effect on me.”

Sayaka’s eyes lit up. “Oh yeah? I’m glad to hear it! And what about you Makoto? Did my dancing in my frilly little skirt turn you on?” When he couldn’t stutter out a response, she continued, “don’t worry, you can be honest. I know you had a crush on me back in the day.”

“Right, well, I guess you, um, looked pretty good up there...”

“Don’t be modest, Makoto,” Hina teased. “I know you were looking at her the way you look at me when I put on my lingerie for you.”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Sayaka said with a smirk. She grabbed the hem of her tank top and threw it off, letting it land on the ground nearby and revealing her smaller, but perky breasts to her guests. “I’ve often had fantasies of some guy from my audience coming up and having his way with me in the middle of my performance, but this is the next best thing. Makoto, take your pants off.”

Mesmerized by her perky tits and hard nipples, Makoto did as he was told, undoing his pants and sliding them down his legs, letting his cock out in front of his girlfriend and his first crush.

Hina could hardly believe what she was seeing, especially when Sayaka wasted no time in wrapping her lips around the head of his cock. “Whoa! Sayaka, you got right to business, didn’t you?”

Sayaka didn’t respond, instead moving her lips down Makoto’s shaft until half of it was in her mouth. Makoto let out a low groan as he watched his old crush suck him off, but when she started easing back, Hina decided to get involved. “What, you’re only gonna go halfway down?”

Sayaka moved her mouth away to respond. “I have another performance left tonight. I don’t want to damage my throat or anything.”

“Then I’ll handle the deepthroating, then,” Hina said, dropping to her knees and sidling up right next to Sayaka. She grabbed the base of Makoto’s cock and slid it into her mouth, going all the way down in one fell swoop.

“That’s sexy,” Sayaka cooed as one of her hands moved up to massage Makoto’s balls, causing him to let out another moan. Hina held her head there for several seconds before finally moving back. As soon as she could see any of it, Sayaka swooped in, licking up the newly uncovered shaft just behind Hina. When she let him out of his mouth, Sayaka’s tongue traveled the rest of the way up and she took him in her mouth instead, swirling her tongue around his head and scooping up some pre-cum.

“Fuck,” Makoto moaned. Hina moved her mouth to his balls and wrapped her fingers around the base his shaft while Sayaka pleasured the top half. She may have only been taking in half of him, but Sayaka bobbed her head up and down quickly, causing her blue hair to move much the same way it did on stage.

Hina moved up, licking up Makoto’s shaft to signal wanting her turn. Once her tongue made contact with Sayaka’s lips, the pop star moved her mouth away, but quickly intercepted Hina’s mouth with her own. Makoto’s eyes went wide as Hina and Sayaka made out in front of him briefly, their lips parting just enough for him to see flashes of their tongues darting in and out of each other’s mouths. Hina’s hand darted to Sayaka’s chest, squeezing one of her breasts hard enough to earn a surprised squeal.

They broke apart after that, and Hina gave Sayaka a wink before taking her turn on Makoto’s cock. In seconds, his entire length had disappeared in her mouth, and Sayaka used her mouth for some sweet sounding dirty talk. “How many times did you jack it to fantasies of me doing just this, Makoto?” She asked. “I bet you’ve wanted my pretty little mouth all over you from the day we met.” Makoto could only respond with a moan, as Hina started moving her head back and forth, but this time taking him entirely in her mouth with every other motion. “Oh, but your girlfriend is really good at this, too,” she said, watching the display in awe. “Did you like watching us make out?” Makoto nodded and she smiled sweetly. “Good, because I liked making out with her. Next time we trade off I might just do it again.”

Hina let go of Makoto then and turned her head, smashing her lips against Sayaka’s. Sayaka seemed surprised by the forcefulness, but she reciprocated nonetheless. After a moment of sloppy kisses, they moved to Makoto’s dick, holding the head between their mouths and swirling their tongues around it. “Oh, fuck,” Makoto moaned. “That feels so good...”

Sayaka opened her mouth wider and took him in her mouth again, Hina moving down to lick up and down the parts of his shaft Sayaka wouldn’t get. Makoto watched them move and down his dick in awe, not wanting to throw his head back from the pleasure for fear of missing whatever they had in store next.

Sayaka pulled back briefly, looking to Hina. “Can he cum in my mouth?” She asked. “Please?”

Just the question had him twitching under Hina’s tongue. Hina nodded and Sayaka gleefully took him in her mouth once again.

“You heard her,” Hina said, reaching up to stroke the base of his shaft. “Cum in her mouth for her. There’s still plenty of time for me to get your cum tonight, so give her all you’ve got.”

Sayaka’s lips and Hina’s hand sped up, and Makoto could feel his orgasm approaching. He moaned as the intense feeling started welling up in his balls, and with one last, long moan of “Oh, fuck,” he came in Sayaka’s mouth, his cock twitching with each spurt of the salty liquid. Sayaka held just his head in her mouth and Hina jacked him off for the duration of it, and when he came down with a long sigh, he stepped back. Sayaka opened her mouth wide to reveal a white pool on her tongue, and then she narrowed her eyes at Hina.

The girls kissed again, this time, snowballing Makoto’s creamy jizz between them. He watched in disbelief as they traded his cum back and forth, pulling back every couple of trades to show the white substance in a new mouth. At one point, a dribble of it leaked out, dripping down Hina’s chin.

They made the ritual last a good five minutes before splitting it evenly between them and each making a show of swallowing their share of the load. “Fuck, that’s hot,” Makoto gasped.

Sayaka smiled and rose to her feet, grabbing Makoto by the tie and pulling him in for a kiss. His salty taste lingered on her tongue, but that didn’t stop him from making out with her eagerly.

Finally, she pulled away, lust still glimmering in her eyes. “Okay, my next performance is coming up,” she said. “I need you two to go so I can change. Hopefully nobody sees up my skirt tonight, or else they’ll see just how wet you got me, Makoto!”

Makoto blushed as he pulled his pants back up. “Heh...”

“But before you go...” Sayaka grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it. “Here’s my number,” she said as she handed it to Hina. “Call me when you wanna do this again, you guys.”

Hina and Makoto exchanged a glance. “Tonight?” Hina asked hopefully.

Sayaka winked. “I can leave in two hours. Call me and I’ll gladly come spend the night with you." On their way out, Sayaka grabbed Makoto and held him close, letting her breasts press against his back. “I want you to paint my body white tonight, big boy,” she whispered before sending them on their way.


End file.
